Robert Denmoor
Robert Denmoor was a criminal operative, better known to Central Police as Balaclava Man. Background Denmoor was born on March 12th 1962. Throughout his whole life he was involved in organised crime, frequently working with Tommy Hunter. It is possible he is related to Martin Denmoor, a man who appeared on the list of sex offenders given to Sergeant Danny Waldron by Linus Murphy in Series 3. Prior to the events of Series 4, he kidnapped and murdered Leonie Collersdale. It is revealed by Jimmy Lakewell that Denmoor is not the only "Balaclava Man", and that there are several criminals within the organisation who commit similar acts whilst dressed the same way. Series 4 Episode 1 Denmoor kidnaps Hana Reznikova as she walks home from a late night gathering with her friends and pushes her into a car. However, he is spotted by passers by who contact Central Police. Knowing he is close to being pursued, Denmoor drives to the Borogrove Estate in the Moss Heath area of the city, abandons the car, and breaks into the home of Michael Farmer and Eileen Farmer. Inside he plants evidence implicating Michael and ties up Reznikova, before setting the house of fire and fleeing. He is able to escape capture by DCI Roz Huntley and her Operation Trapdoor team, but the officers are able to save Resnikova from the burning house. Episode 3 When Nick Huntley becomes aware he is due to be visited and questioned again by DS Steve Arnott, he contacts his friend and criminal solicitor Jimmy Lakewell for legal advice. However, once Lakewell has been informed of Arnott's impending visit to Huntley, he uses a burner phone to contact and inform corrupt police officer Assistant Chief Constable Derek Hilton. Upon receiving the news, Hilton then uses his own burner phone to contact Denmoor, and instructs him to attack Arnott before he can question Huntley. Denmoor then makes his way from Moss Heath to the offices of Webber & Barratt Partners LLP, arriving just before Arnott. As Arnott emerges from the lift, Denmoor beats the detective with a baseball bat, before throwing him down multiple flights of stairs and exiting the building. Episode 6 When DCI Roz Huntley reveals in an AC-12 interview that ACC Derek Hilton is involved with the criminal group, Denmoor is contacted by DC Jamie Desford to prepare to remove both Huntley and Jimmy Lakewell from police custody. Whilst Superintendent Ted Hastings and DS Kate Fleming leave the AC-12 Building with members of the Strategic Firearms Command to arrest Hilton at Pelbury House, Denmoor is able to enter the relatively unguarded and empty station and take the desk sergeant hostage. When Hastings, Fleming and the AFO's return to the AC-12 Building after being unable to arrest Hilton, Denmoor attempts to prevent them from gaining access to the building. He shoots one of the firearms officers and uses the desk sergeant as a human shield. However, Superintendent Hastings takes the fallen officers firearm and shoots Denmoor in the head, killing him. Later, DS Kate Fleming provides Hastings and Arnott with a biometric file and information on Denmoor, showing that his DNA and digital movements correspond both with the death of Leonie Collersdale and the attack on DS Steve Arnott. Series 5 Episode 2 Denmoor's photograph is again seen in a presentation delivered by DS Steve Arnott in the AC-12 Building. It is revealed he was a long time friend and associate of Lee Banks, a man working for John Corbett in the Organised Crime Syndicate. Category:Male Category:IC1 Category:Series 4 Cast Category:Civilian